control
by TYCLLSW
Summary: Viñetas entre Lily Luna Potter y Scorpius Malfoy "Ella provoca un difícil cambio en mi, Yo simplemente me dejo cambiar, por ella."
1. sobre mi

No podía dejerla ir, simplemente no podía

Sus labios me intoxicaban, sus manos me acorralaban, su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel me atraía como magnetismo, deseaba acercarla lo más posible a mi, sentía su ropa, su cuerpo, el deseo llegaba a ser tortuoso, la molestia de las prendas, todo sosegado por su inocencia, sus besos tiernos, sin lívido, sus roces inocentes, sus palabras sin perversiones, apagaban el deseo tal agua al fuego, deseaba llagar a su nivel, tan sencilla, tal humilde, tierna, provocaban un difícil cambio en mi, me reprochaban mi propio comportamiento tan poco decente, y yo, simplemente me dejé cambiar, por ella.

al primer review subo el sig capitulo


	2. Inocencia

Todo estalló cuando sus manos perdieron la prudencia, se deslizaban con maestría a través de mi pecho, mi espalda, el deseo se desenfrenó, intenté seguir su ritmo, sin propasarme, mas sus besos llenos de lujuria me llevaban al tope de mis fuerzas, la acerqué y la besé ferozmente intentando calmar mis ansias, pero fue contraproducente, cada centímetro que recorría de su boca me hacía desear más, cada segundo que pasaba con ella me hacia perder al control, hasta que separándose de mi sonrió tiernamente, el deseo terminó haciendo aparecer cariño, por la chica que lograba volverme loco después cuerdo en tan solo unos segundos.

-te quiero –susurro en mi oído


	3. PARA SIEMPRE

-3-

Sonreí a su comentario y tomé su mano con cariño, nos dirigimos a paso lento a la orilla del lago, la ayudé a trepar un árbol que en cuanto lo vio la llamó, se acomodó en el dejando caer su túnica y de más ropa quedando solamente con la pequeña falda del uniforme, su camisa y la corbata verde y plateada de Slytherin, jugaba moviendo sus pies en el aire, pataleaba, jugaba hasta que dejó caer sus zapatillas, yo había perdido el control de mis acciones, quedé con las mismas prendas de ella, por haberla imitado sin saber, en cambio yo desabroché mi corbata y los primeros 3 botones de mi camisa, subí mis pantalones hasta media pierna para acariciar la suya libremente, mis piernas descubiertas acorralaban las suyas protegidas solamente por la fina tela de sus medias, la sensación era fabulosa, la sentía mía, incluso llegue a pensar que podría estar así toda la vida.

hola: lamento la tardanza, tratare de subir los capitulos lo mas rapido posible, la historia no tendra mucho sentido, espero que lo entiendan =)

atentamente: TYCLLSW


	4. dos años no significan nada

-dos años no significan nada-

Pero lo inevitables pasó, el tiempo avanzó y mi graduación llegó, dos años estaría lejos de ella.

Dos años que en mí no cambiaron nada, soñaba vívidamente con su piel, sentía sus labios, su calor e incluso su olor, debía hacerme recordar muy a menudo de mi realidad, suspiraba viendo que los escenarios en mi mente y en la realidad variaban extremadamente, me recordaba que no eras más que tiempo lo que necesitaba para volver a verla… solo tiempo.

Esperaba tranquilamente su regreso pero ¿Cómo podía hacer algo sin mi domadora? ¿Cómo después de que cada acción, cada pensamiento era por ella? ¿Cómo era posible hacer algo, si todo mi mundo estaba inspirado por ella? Noté que me dejaba manipular fácilmente por ella, que ella tenía todo el control en mí, más ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? Repito: Dos años que en mí no cambiaron nada, dos años perdidos, sin ella.

-hola: actualicé rápido, solo para dar una anuncio, intentaré actualizar seguido pero si no hay reviews no actualizo nada -

gracias a las que me han dejado sus comentarios y me han puesto en favoritos

atte: TYCLLSW


	5. carta

no soy J.K. jaja obvio.

-Carta-

"te extraño; quiero verte, sábado 6:00, en Zonko, confirma. Lilly"

Miré la tarjeta que me había entregado la lechuza, indudablemente era de Lily por que ninguna otra lechuza podía entrar a mi habitación directamente mas que las de ella.

¿Es que se había enfadado? ¿Algo había cambiado? Mordí mi lengua deseando que no fuera así, me apresuré a escribir una respuesta y la envié.

Seguimos enviando correspondencia normalmente, faltaban 3 días para el sábado y no mencionó nada. "La vería" pensé sintiendo erizarse mi piel, suspiré audiblemente sintiendo deseo de fin tenerla.

Llegó el sábado, me preparé para verla, para ella.


	6. para ella

no soy J.K. jaja obvio.

-Carta-

"te extraño; quiero verte, sábado 6:00, en Zonko, confirma. Lilly"

Miré la tarjeta que me había entregado la lechuza, indudablemente era de Lily por que ninguna otra lechuza podía entrar a mi habitación directamente mas que las de ella.

¿Es que se había enfadado? ¿Algo había cambiado? Mordí mi lengua deseando que no fuera así, me apresuré a escribir una respuesta y la envié.

Seguimos enviando correspondencia normalmente, faltaban 3 días para el sábado y no mencionó nada. "La vería" pensé sintiendo erizarse mi piel, suspiré audiblemente sintiendo deseo de fin tenerla.

Llegó el sábado, me preparé para verla, para ella.


	7. Ella

Llegué a Zonko, no entendía por que ella quería ese lugar tan concurrido.

La vi acercarse sonriendo, no de manera dulce, ni alegre, si no algo cruel.

-Te extrañe Scorpi!

-sabes que odio que me llamen así, -dije a la defensiva,

Ella no era mi Lily, mi Lily no sonreía así, no caminaba de esa manera, no hablaba así.

-Discúlpame, te extrañé tanto. -

-yo no, ¿quien eres?

-como... soy Lily... tu novia

Saqué mi barita y la deposite en su cuello. -Dime o te mato.

-Rose.. Rose Weasley...

-Que quieres? por que lo hiciste? -su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar.

-A ti, pero mi plan B es más sencillo, tienes 2 semanas, hasta el cumpleaños de ella, déjala y sal conmigo, o le dolerá mas a ella. -desapareció.

Estoy de vuelta, espero les guste, publicaré más seguido.


End file.
